


Honey and Glass: ASOUE headcanons

by Venus_Fly_Simp



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: AU, Everyone Has Trauma, F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, VFD is a Cult, gays, just a collection, relationships, sugarbowl!gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Fly_Simp/pseuds/Venus_Fly_Simp
Summary: Just a collection of a bunch of headcanons regarding the ASOUE characters.
Relationships: Count Olaf/Kit Snicket, Georgina Orwell/Esmé Squalor, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Olivia Caliban/Jacquelyn Scieszka, Olivia Caliban/Jacques Snicket, Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

If there’s any triggering headcanons I will a disclaimer in the notes at the beginning.

I hope you enjoy these Headcanons!

There are one hundred chapters of headcanons and i will be updating at least every other day.  
I do advise you that this book is not for the faint of hearted and it might be best to switch to another story while you can.


	2. Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How tall I think each character is.

Violet Baudelaire-5’7”

Klaus Baudelaire-5’8”

Sunny Baudelaire-5’5”

Beatrice II- 5’5”

Quigley Quagmire-5’9”

Isadora Quagmire-5’4”

Duncan Quagmire-5’8”

Fiona Widdershins-5’5”

Friday Caliban: 5’3”

Carmelita- 5’0”

Beatrice Baudelaire-5’11”

Bertrand Baudelaire-5’9”

Quentin Quagmire-5’8”

Katie Quagmire-5’7”

Jacques Snicket-6’0”

Kit Snicket-5’6”

Lemony Snicket-6’2”

Gustav Sebald-5’8”

Sally Sebald-5’7”

Jacquelyn Sciezka-5’6”

Larry-Your-Waiter-5’7”

Dewey Denoument-5’11”

Frank Denouement-5’11”

Ernest Denoument-5’11”

Count Olaf-6’2”

Mr. Poe-5’6”

Eleanora Poe-5’4”

Uncle Monty-5’8”

Josephine Anwhistle-5’5”

Ike Anwhistle-5’8”

Charles-5’6”

Sir-5’10”

Vice Principal Nero-5’11”

Jerome Squalor-5’11

Esmè Squalor-5’7”

Georgina Orwell- 5’3.5”

Geraldine Julienne-5’7”

Hector-5’5”

Hal-5’7”

Olivia Caliban-5’3”

Hugo-5’0”

Colette-5’8”

Kevin-6’0”

Bruce-5’10”

Gregor Anwhistle-6’0”

Miranda Caliban-5’6”

Fernald-6’2”

Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender-5’9”

Bald Man w/ Long Nose-5’10”

White Faced Woman-5’1”

Man w/ Beard But No Hair-6’3”

Woman w/ Hair But No Beard-6’0”


	3. Zodiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zodiac sign headcanons

Violet Baudelaire-Capricorn 

Klaus Baudelaire-Virgo

Sunny Baudelaire-Scorpio

Beatrice II-Pieces 

Quigley Quagmire-Taurus

Isadora Quagmire-Taurus

Duncan Quagmire-Taurus

Fiona Widdershins-Aries

Friday Caliban-Cancer 

Carmelita-Leo or maybe Aries I couldn’t decide

Beatrice Baudelaire-Cancer

Bertrand Baudelaire-Virgo

Quentin Quagmire-Taurus

Katie Quagmire-Scorpio

Jacques Snicket-Sagittarius

Kit Snicket-Sagittarius 

Lemony Snicket-Cancer 

Gustav Sebald-Gemini

Sally Sebald-Aries

Jacquelyn Sciezka-Sagittarius 

Larry-Your-Waiter-Cancer

Dewey Denoument-Gemini

Frank Denouement-Gemini 

Ernest Denoument-Gemini 

Count Olaf-Leo

Mr. Poe-Leo

Eleanora Poe-Leo

Uncle Monty-Pisces

Josephine Anwhistle-Virgo

Jerome Squalor-Cancer

Esmè Squalor-Capricorn

Georgina Orwell-Scorpio

Geraldine Julienne-Gemini


End file.
